Green Fang Daze
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30796 |idalt = |no = 1395 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 94 |animation_idle = 78 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 33 |normal_distribute = 100 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 33 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 33 |sbb_distribute = 100 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 33 |ubb_distribute = 100 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 3 |sbb_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 4 |description = A disciple of the Holy Emperor that resided in La Veda, she met and fought against the First Summoner and his companions on their visit to Grand Gaia. She found herself at a disadvantage when the summoning technique took her by surprise, and the sacred beast that served her was slain. The rage borne of her loss awakened the dormant powers within her. She drove the Summoner into a corner, but was unable to finish him as his comrades sacrificed themselves to stop her. It is said that the Summoner defeated her in the end, and that she transformed into a beautiful wolf. |summon = What...are you? I don't trust...anyone...outside the clan of...the one...who gave me...this form... |fusion = Power... Give me power... More! I need it...to protect...my people. |evolution = | hp_base = 5369 |atk_base = 2288 |def_base = 1657 |rec_base = 1611 | hp_lord = 7040 |atk_lord = 3101 |def_lord = 2246 |rec_lord = 2183 | hp_anima = 7932 |rec_anima = 1945 |atk_breaker = 3339 |def_breaker = 2008 |def_guardian = 2484 |rec_guardian = 2064 |def_oracle = 2127 |rec_oracle = 2540 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 1 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Strobe Cut |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, max HP, 80% boost to Spark damage & probable Spark critical |lsnote = 3% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical |bb = Lem Verde |bbdescription = Earth attack on all foes, probable Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & adds Def ignore effect to attack for 2 turns |bbnote = 25% chance to inflict Spark vulnerability that deals 25% more Spark damage, 80% boost to Spark damage |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 1 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = Verdealtar |sbbdescription = Powerful Earth attack on all foes, considerably boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns & considerably boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns |sbbnote = 120% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 80% boost to Spark damage, 30% boost to BC efficacy |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 1 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = Shadow: Anathosis |ubbdescription = Massive Earth attack on all foes, inflicts enormous Spark vulnerability for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec and Spark damage for 3 turns & adds probable Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 100% more Spark damage dealt on Spark vulnerability, 50% chance to deal 50% more Spark damage on Spark critical, 250% boost to Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 1 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Passionate Awakening |esitem = |esdescription = 30% boost to Spark damage & Spark damage enormously boosts HP |esnote = 2000~3000 HP healed on Spark |evofrom = |evointo = 30797 |evomats1 = Earth Mecha God |evomats2 = Earth Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Earth Totem |evomats5 = Earth Idol |evomats6 = Dragon Mimic |evomats7 = Dragon Mimic |evomats8 = Metal Mimic |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |omniskill1_cat = |omniskill1_1_sp = |omniskill1_1_desc = |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = |omniskill1_2_desc = |omniskill1_2_note = |omniskill1_3_sp = |omniskill1_3_desc = |omniskill1_3_note = |omniskill1_4_sp = |omniskill1_4_desc = |omniskill1_4_note = |omniskill1_5_sp = |omniskill1_5_desc = |omniskill1_5_note = |omniskill2_cat = |omniskill2_1_sp = |omniskill2_1_desc = |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill2_2_sp = |omniskill2_2_desc = |omniskill2_2_note = |omniskill2_3_sp = |omniskill2_3_desc = |omniskill2_3_note = |omniskill2_4_sp = |omniskill2_4_desc = |omniskill2_4_note = |omniskill2_5_sp = |omniskill2_5_desc = |omniskill2_5_note = |omniskill3_cat = |omniskill3_1_sp = |omniskill3_1_desc = |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill3_2_sp = |omniskill3_2_desc = |omniskill3_2_note = |omniskill3_3_sp = |omniskill3_3_desc = |omniskill3_3_note = |omniskill3_4_sp = |omniskill3_4_desc = |omniskill3_4_note = |omniskill3_5_sp = |omniskill3_5_desc = |omniskill3_5_note = |omniskill4_cat = |omniskill4_1_sp = |omniskill4_1_desc = |omniskill4_1_note = |omniskill4_2_sp = |omniskill4_2_desc = |omniskill4_2_note = |omniskill4_3_sp = |omniskill4_3_desc = |omniskill4_3_note = |omniskill4_4_sp = |omniskill4_4_desc = |omniskill4_4_note = |omniskill4_5_sp = |omniskill4_5_desc = |omniskill4_5_note = |omniskill5_cat = |omniskill5_1_sp = |omniskill5_1_desc = |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill5_2_sp = |omniskill5_2_desc = |omniskill5_2_note = |omniskill5_3_sp = |omniskill5_3_desc = |omniskill5_3_note = |omniskill5_4_sp = |omniskill5_4_desc = |omniskill5_4_note = |omniskill5_5_sp = |omniskill5_5_desc = |omniskill5_5_note = |omniskill6_cat = |omniskill6_1_sp = |omniskill6_1_desc = |omniskill6_1_note = |omniskill6_2_sp = |omniskill6_2_desc = |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = |omniskill6_3_desc = |omniskill6_3_note = |omniskill6_4_sp = |omniskill6_4_desc = |omniskill6_4_note = |omniskill6_5_sp = |omniskill6_5_desc = |omniskill6_5_note = |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Summoner Origin |addcatname = Daze1 }}